1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock; particularly, the present invention relates to a lock which secures objects through adjusting a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the expansion in usage and the progress in manufacturing techniques, the forms and manufacturing methods of locks have changed, corresponding to the demands of the development of human civilization. Recently, because moveable apparatuses such as vehicles are commonly used, locks have been developed for purposes such as burglarproofing or securing moveable apparatus.
As to vehicles such as bicycles, motorcycles, or other kinds of moveable apparatuses, they are generally fixed to fixed or immoveable objects such as pillars. Consequently, a lock with better flexibility is required to connect and secure the vehicle and pillar together more conveniently. As a result, a lock with a cable is developed. The cable of a cable lock can be curved or wound around a pillar according to demands, or extended/shortened by requirement so as to fix the vehicle to the pillar conveniently and firmly.
However, in current designs, the design of this kind of cable lock has disadvantages such as lacking in rigidness or being complex in structure.